<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can see the future beckoning by seeingrightly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904404">i can see the future beckoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly'>seeingrightly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s windy. Eddie doesn’t know where he is, but it’s windy. He can feel his hair ruffling with it. It’s about the only thing he can feel aside from pain, more pain than he’s ever felt, right in the middle of his body.</p>
<p>It’s windy. Eddie’s not sure what’s happening. He thinks he’s going in and out of sleep. There are voices, and he tries to focus on them.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of blood on the bandage too,” someone says from very, very close by.</p>
<p>Richie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can see the future beckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just me trying to figure out some eddie pov. and really enjoying the mental image with the convertible. shame we didn't get them all squeezed into it the new movie. also i'm not a doctor don't @ me about eddie's state in this lol</p>
<p>title from "from the future" by the blow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s windy. Eddie doesn’t know where he is, but it’s windy. He can feel his hair ruffling with it. It’s about the only thing he can feel aside from pain, more pain than he’s ever felt, right in the middle of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s windy. Eddie’s not sure what’s happening. He thinks he’s going in and out of sleep. There are voices, and he tries to focus on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of blood on the bandage too,” someone says from very, very close by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stitched it up,” Bev says from further away. “Poorly. I can sew, obviously, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He talked me through it while dribbling blood on us both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s gnarly,” says Richie, though his voice sounds funny. “Wish I could have ribbed you both during that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, ribs,” Eddie says, because something’s definitely wrong with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie gasps, which jostles Eddie a little bit, and he chokes on a grunt of pain. Eddie, apparently, is propped up against Richie’s chest. He opens his eyes. They’re across the back seat of Richie’s stupid little car, the roof down, speeding through town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has a hazy memory of Mike and Ben hauling him into the backseat, plopping him down on top of Richie. Ben’s driving, with Bev in the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you hungry?” Richie asks, his voice thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Eddie asks, distracted because his cheek is bleeding into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your best material, Tozier,” Ben says, kind of yelling over his shoulder. “How you doing, Eddie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bev turns all the way around in her seat, which makes Eddie nervous, with the roof being down. He can’t tell if her seatbelt’s on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to try to answer, honey,” she says. “I’m glad you’re awake again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie nods, he thinks. Bev is looking at him intently. No, she’s looking at Richie. Richie’s arms wrapped around Eddie. He can’t really feel it past the pain, but Richie is cradling Eddie in his arms, tucking him in securely like a human seatbelt. It’s a nice thought, even if it’d be useless in practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he focuses, Eddie can move one of his hands, sitting limply against his bloody thigh, so that instead it’s sitting limply against Richie’s thigh, which is nearly as bloody. Richie presses his nose against the crown of Eddie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That yours?” Eddie asks, pressing his fingers against Richie’s legs, because that’s the best he can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Richie asks, pulling his head away to look, sounding pained when he continues, “No, Eds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Eddie says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie presses his nose to Eddie’s head again. Maybe it’s not his nose exactly. Maybe it’s his mouth. It’s hard to think. It’s hard to think about that, specifically, about Richie, and the way he touches Eddie and the way he looks at him. It’s been hard since they got back. It was always hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking at all is hard right now. Eddie can’t think about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, Eddie,” Bev says, reaching out to grab his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know they were closed. He does open them, and he meets Bev’s eyes, and she smiles and squeezes his fingers gently, or maybe it’s not gentle and he just can’t feel it very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Ben says, and Richie takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, buddy,” he says, quietly, in Eddie’s ear. “You can keep your eyes open til then. You’re gonna make it and you’re gonna be okay. Okay? You’re gonna be fine. We’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t like that. Hearing Richie sound like that. He doesn’t want to think about why Richie sounds like that, he doesn’t want to, but that doesn’t matter. It matters that he stops it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, a little blood dripping down his chin. “Hey. Richie. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs, and Richie lets out a wounded noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Eddie says, whacking his hand against Richie’s thigh with the little force he can muster. “No. I said it’s okay. You hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richie says. “Yeah. I hear you, Eds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rests his cheek against Eddie’s head and sighs. Maybe it’s the blood loss talking, but it’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay,” Richie says. “You can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things are going to be different. Eddie knows it and he doesn’t want to. He’s not ready yet. But he knows it now. Something changed the first time he faced It. He lost it when he left. But it’s changed again, changed more this time, solidified when he threw that fence post.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did that. That was him. He doesn’t really know what he’s going to have to do next. But he knows he can do it. He doesn’t need Richie to tell him that. But it’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/coralbluenmbr5">coralbluenmbr5</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>